Fifteen Emblems
by KitsamundyTheCat
Summary: Two mysterious women have infiltrated and are attacking Castle Ostia. One is in possession of a dark purple emblem...
1. The Fire Emblem

Prologue: The Fire Emblem!?  
  
Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 BEFORE you flame, hmkay? Anyways, I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, this plot would have happened. Duh. I didn't bother putting a disclaimer on the first two fics because you shouldn't need one. I'll fix that when I post the next chapter so people don't eat my internal organs.  
  
Two Laus knights, Josef and Midoty, were on an important treasure hunting mission. Supposedly, there was a certain "fire emblem" within the Ember Temple. If it fell into the wrong hands, the fire emblem alone could destroy the world. The temple's stones were red, and the vines hanging from the top were on fire. "This place gives me the creeps. . . Can't we go home now?" Josef was scared out of his wits. Early in his childhood his parents ventured to the Dread Isle and never came back. He was afraid of adventuring after that day. "Of course we're not going home!" barked Midoty. "What would the Fine Five think if we came back empty-handed? Besides that, we're almost to the center of the ruins and we haven't found anything yet. We must be getting close." "Eh? What was that?" Josef muttered nervously. "It sounds like another monster..." A fire golem approached from behind and attacked Midoty! "W-What is it doing to you, Midoty?" Josef was worried for his partner; Midoty hadn't moved a muscle yet, and Josef thought Midoty was under mind control. "That's its Arson Punch, Josef. A pathetic attack, especially for a final defense." Midoty jumped into the air and dodged the fire golem before cutting through it with his rapier. "It took you that long to finish it off?" A mysterious, sultry, woman called. "I'm ashamed that you've made it this far. But don't worry! Your deaths will be nice and painful... My name is Triane, and I am a druid. Give me your Fire Emblem and I may let you weaklings live..." Wait, thought Josef. What's that in the fire golem's hand? As Josef opened up its hand, he saw the fire emblem! "Tch." Tsked Triane. "So he didn't have it after all." She looked at what remained of Midoty, who was cut to shreds by her darkness edge. "Hm? What's that glinting in your hand, sir?" "L-Leave me alone! I'm warning you, I have a lance and a swordreaver!" "I see..." mumbled Triane. "Give me the emblem, and I'll let you live! I'll even escort you out of the temple..." "Never, witch!" "I see... Well it's more fun to kill you, anyways!" As Triane pulled out her darkness edge, Josef unsheathed his Silver Lance. "What do you want the Fire Emblem so badly for anyways?" "If you must know, soldier, it is a potent weapon!" "Thanks for the advice..." As he looked at his lance, he saw a coin-sized opening. I don't want to drop the Fire Emblem, he thought. I'll just put it in there. As he slipped in the Fire Emblem, his lance was engulfed in flames, and soon, so was every opening in his body. From obvious openings like his mouth, to less obvious ones like the spaces inbetween his cells, they kept burning until he was literally a living fire in armor. "Time to die, witch!" Josef lunged at Triane. "Fool. Not even the most sophisticated Anima Magic can scratch me! I-" But she was interrupted by the burning silver lance that had just pierced through her chest. "NOOOOO!!!! I CANNOT BE HURT BY ANIMA MAGIC! HOW- AAAAaaagghh! Artisoube, my brother, please... forgive... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." "You are now dead, Triane. Agh!" Josef's mind felt like it was on fire, like he no longer had control over it. "What's happening!? Agh..." Josef had lost his mind. He no longer controlled the Fire Emblem: It controlled him. 


	2. The Yami Emblem pt 1

Matthew ran down the halls of Castle Ostia. Lord Uther's funeral was supposed to be today, but the corpse had disappeared during the night. He was really depressed. Guy was dead. Matthew remembered seeing him with a dagger through his chest and he was staggering. Matthew asked him what had happened. Guy didn't say much.  
  
"F-Fire..."  
  
"Fire?" Matthew had been confused. "Did it have to do with the Fire Emblem?" It was a lucky guess. "Stolen..." Guy was dying, Matthew had known that easily. "Who did it?" He was trying not to stain Guy's mind; if he could get Guy to stop thinking about death, he might've been able to save him. Or maybe if Serra or Priscilla were there... "L-L-L... Fire... Burning..." Guy seemed to have gone insane, or maybe Matthew just couldn't understand. He never found out; Guy's eyes turned a deep purple, and he took the dagger out of his chest and rammed it between his eyes. Matthew passed out from shock after that. And had just recovered.  
  
There was an intruder the next morning. He was informed by a guard that they wielded a powerful dark magic spell. "Then I'll go and kill them." Matthew drew his runesword.  
  
Matthew ran down the halls of Castle Ostia. Lord Uther's funeral was supposed to be today, but the corpse had disappeared during the night. He was really depressed. Guy was dead. He would avenge Guy's death by killing the murderer who drove Guy to suicide. The more he thought about it, the more positive he was: Guy was hypnotized into taking his own life from dark magic. He saw the intruder, but they didn't see him. He darted into the shadows and watched, waiting for the right time to strike. The intruder met up with a woman. Someone he didn't recognize.  
  
"All of the people on the west side of the castle are dead. I trust you had no problems either?"  
  
"........" The intruder would not speak.  
  
"Excellent," The woman said. Matthew got a better look at her. She looked strange to him. Her long, jet black hair was shaped to look like a spiral beginning at her head. She wore all black clothing, and had a cape that looked like that a shaman would have. But the strangest thing of all was that on her belt were both a dark tome and a sword. "But, I could not find Hector. Apparently, you couldn't either. Very well, then I shall check the east wing. Leila, I want you to go north." Matthew was shocked at the woman's words. Leila was dead! And the intruder wore a druid's robe, something a thief could never wear! Matthew decided to unmask "Leila." He followed the imposter, knowing Hector's room was north anyways. He was behind the imposter, and could not see a deep purple emblem on her chest... 


End file.
